Amay Korataga
'First Name' Amaya 'Last Name' Korataga 'IMVU Name ' EmoMaid2212 'Nicknames' Yami. Hakano-San. The one eyed harpie 'Age' 12/23/2130 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'6 'Weight' 130 pounds 'Blood type' O Positive 'Behaviour/Personality' Multi personality disorder. First Personality is a sweet innocent girl 2nd, Is a heartless assassin 3rd, a bloodthirsty killer. Apperance Black and red school clothes with military combat boots. and motorcyclist gloves her hair in a french braid.Shes also been seen in a black and white kimono with some boots and her hair down. her eyes are red and her skin is pale and her hair is white due to Albinisim Perks (3)Edit Peak Human CombatEdit The users combat is enhanced to that of the very zenith of natural potential. The User is able to take down multiple grand-masters at once with this ability. They are beyond that of the finest Olympic martial artist and are also able to learn new martial arts in a very short period of time. User may even be able to take down unskilled Super-humans with this ability Peak Human ReflexesEdit The user's reflexes are at the peak of Human Potential and Perfection; this means that their reactions are superior to those of normal humans and are near-superhuman. They can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; They could even evade strikes from beings with super speed, and dodge multiple gunfire with ease. Peak Human StaminaEdit The user's reflexes are at the peak of Human Potential and Perfection; this means that their reactions are superior to those of normal humans and are near-superhuman. They can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; They could even evade strikes from beings with super speed, and dodge multiple gunfire with ease. 'Clan & Rank' The Harpies. 5th Rank mud bird. 'What district do you live in?' 2nd district. 'Relationship' Single. 'Occupation' Harpie Assasin/Bodygaurd 'Fighting Style' Jikiden Eishin-ryu, Ninjustsu, Street fight mixed with gymnastics. 'Weapon of Choice' Her katana Burakkuncheriburossamu ((Black Cherry Blossom)) Allies/Enemies 'Background' Amay grew up in a strange house in district one. her mother was killed due to the police in a middle of a shootout. Her father beated her and called her many names but she had one person to look forward to. her sensei who tought her her katana fighting style. she was then given a black steel katana from the sensei him self though later he died from unkown causes she also sufferes from a personailty issues the moment she saw blood on her fathers hand from punching a wall she went psycho and killed him on the spot taking some things she owned though very little she ran away before the KDP could get there. training herself now day in and day out going to fight clubs to show who she was. she began to admire the Harpies wanting to become one she took her life and set it out to follow there footsteps. her insane side showed once during a fight and she litterly tore a person apart. her heartless assasin personality formed she began to do contracts on one of her contracts she was caught in a battle and was cut in her her now being called the one eyed kami. The harpies then took realise of her abilitys she was extremly fast for a human and increblie flexible they took her in and taught her the ways of the harpie. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~